Danmachi Momonsu
by the Composcreator
Summary: My first ever commission courtesy of SHE Superheroine Encylopedia. Bell gets the power to summon monster girls. Need more be said? Just sit back and watch how this plays out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**My first $12 Commission! I actually watched the entire anime for this along with some preliminary research. Not going to do the LN just yet.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Different POV narration_

**Chapter 1: A Different Grimoire**

_Fuck the pagan gods!_

_Not only are those assholes arrogant enough to call their celestial realms Heaven, when in fact none of them could ever compare to the real deal, they all came down to earth and started living with the mortals!_

_It was one thing when they would just mingle every now and then! Sometimes it was just a test. Sometimes a way to get away from godly duties. The list goes on and includes many examples of moments that resulted in demigods or massacres and destruction, often both._

_But this-this absolute breach of their very own laws! Its unspeakable! Even without their divine powers it does not change the fact that they were directly and in person affection human civilization, influencing its growth and development in ways that defied the natural order._

_As if Lucifer didn't have enough reasons to despise them._

_He would never see them as Gods, emphasis on the capital G. There is only one God, and he, at least, does not break his own word when convenient. Oh, he hates Him all right, but that is a different kind of hatred. While the feelings Lucifer hold towards the Heavenly Father are complicated beyond human comprehension, the disgraced seraphim still respected him._

_But those pagans on the other hand…_

_The mere thought of them was enough to make his blood boil. They always claimed themselves to be superior, as if their very existence was something worth praise. Bullshit. They were the reason shit kept happening in the mortal realm. To think that was all while watching from those pretentious seats they called thrones._

_But now they are in the mortal plane, actively collecting followers, daring to call them "familia" and "children" as if they were parents raising them. Sure they give some strength to make them a bit special, only to send them to guaranteed death traps of dungeons, all to get money fancy ass temples they called "homes" or "bases". Some of them use even dirtier methods on their followers. Take that Soma god for example. Using his most powerful drink to pressure the followers into getting money as fast as possible to the point of committing many acts of treachery, and that's just the more obvious example._

_Even ignoring their outright despicable manipulation, the effect they've had on human society is appalling. Those so-called "adventurers" get their heads inflated just from having a bit of extra speed or strength. From there it's a quick decay in morals and rise in arrogance. Humans were reminded to be humble by miracles, disasters, and the angels themselves. Now all that work was undone! By the time any of them learn their lesson, they or their comrades are already dead!_

_The worst part of this entire situation was Lucifer himself could not do anything about it all! If they were still back in their realms, he could have acted in a variety of ways be it flaming messages to torment them, spying on their meetings, or even barging in uninvited and just ruining their moods by just standing their reminding them of their inferiority and the falsehood of their divinity. But to do so on the mortal realm would be violating his own rules and make him no better than them. And he was sure they knew it! No doubt they laugh about it, calling him out on his pride, taunting him from the safety of the one place he could not hurt them._

_Not physically at least._

_Leave it to pagans to be so arrogant as to forget that he's the one and only Lucifer Morningstar, former High Arch Angel, True Devil, Ruler of Hell, Prince and Pride and Lies. No being in existence has more experience than he when it comes to influencing the minds of mortals with out being noticed. After all, his greatest trick was making them think he did not exist. It certainly took a bit of time and experimentation, but he had the perfect spy network set up. And what do you know it already got a juicy opportunity._

_Its not often that a chance to mess with Freya presents itself. To think she got wet for some snot nosed adventurer who serves the Olympian Hestia. Not that he could blame her, not after her personally wrecked her cunt to the point that it would take very extreme measures for her to every be satisfied. So in a way, it was kind of his fault this Bell Cranel got caught in her crosshairs, but that's a debate for another time. What mattered now was how best to interfere with her manhunt._

_Actually, the answer is quite simple. The boy already has the company and interest of a few interesting women, including his own goddess, not to mention he own feelings for some blonde Loki warrior. Of course, those were all human forms/flesh. What better deterrent against holy bodies than sinful ones? It's just a matter of getting that boring grimoire switched for a more interesting one._

_This was easily accomplished thanks to one of Lucifer's most common weapons, alcohol. With an entire pub full of drunk fools, all it took was a few gusts of wind to knock over the right patrons creating a domino affect that knocked Freya's original trap into the fire and no one was any wiser. Then with a few "misplaced" mugs tripping over the floor becomes slippery and the drunk bastards start tripping over themselves, including a certain merchant who had just happened to have a certain tome on hand, one that he originally planned to sell, that flew out of his bag all the way into a back corner where it would not be discovered until the patrons had left and the employees cleaned up._

_Freya thought her little plan to give the brat magic abilities was special. All it took was a few moves to completely hijack it. So much for the wisdom of the Norse._

_Added bonus, watching this Bell Cranel deal with his new powers and everything that comes with it will make some good late night entertainment._

To say that the white-haired youth was excited was an understatement. He was thrilled to the point of jumping with glee! Skipping might have been a better word, but lucky for his image his strides were just long enough and hops high enough to count as jumping, but let's leave the issue of his manliness for another time. What mattered now was that he stumbled onto another way to get strong fast!

Even if he did not know about his skill _Learis Freese_ it could not be denied that he was growing at a much faster rate than the average adventurer. Then there was the fact that he had a one of a kind knife made by the one and only Hephaestus that only he could wield as it grew with him. Considering these advantages, he should have been satisfied with his current rate of progress, or at least figured out his current limits before trying to expand them.

But, much like the hasty hare, he was impatient to catch up to the woman of his dreams, Ais Wallenstein, despite the fact that she had much more experience as an adventurer and in combat itself, natural talent aside. Clearly someone had an inferiority complex. So, when the opportunity to learn magic presented itself, he did not question it too much.

This very impatience is what made the bait so effective.

Once he had gotten himself situated back in the Hestia Familia base, a dilapidated old church, he opened the book and started reading.

While not much of a reader, there was something about this book that turned it into a completely new experience for Bell. It was more than just processing each word and sentence, internalizing them and figuring out what they meant. It was…something more. As if each word, each letter, each line was imprinting upon his identity, making the core of his soul and expanding it to the point that the body of flesh and blood became exhausted.

Which is why he was found by his goddess, the one and only Hestia of the hearth, to be slumped over his makeshift desk looking like he had passed out after running a hundred mlikes.

"Bell!" She squeaked in panic, dropping her bags and rushing over to check on her precious familia. Her fear was lessened when she confirmed he was alive and breathing. Not wasting any more time, she pulled him out of his seat and dragged him onto the couch, making sure his head would be on her lap. Once situated, she took advantage of their position by running her hands through his hair. It was a simple act, but one she greatly enjoyed. It was such a comforting feeling, as if she was once again warming the homes of her beloved pantheon. Speaking of which, the act also caused some of her impulsive Olympian qualities to rise up, namely a huge libido. Definitely didn't help that she was still a virgin due to the oaths made upon Mount Olympus, oaths that were no longer mandatory to keep. And every day, every second in Bell's presence wore on her patience. Though physical contact did reduce the desires, which is why she tried to embrace him as much as possible.

It was these very instincts that was causing her head to move down bit by bit towards his own face only to stop when his eyes began to open and showed signs of actual consciousness. Holding back from voicing her annoyance, she decided to focus on her previous boy toy.

"What were you doing Bell?" Her voice full of concern. "Don't tell me reading a book actually made you pass out." Her tone took on a teasing edge to alleviate the atmosphere.

"I'm not that bad." Bell grumbled groggily, still getting his head back in the game. "I was trying to learn magic from it but got exhausted."

"Magic!" Hestia exclaimed. Without waiting for any permission, she got up and flipped him over, somehow ripping off her his shirt in the process. Not wasting time listening to his yelps of protest, she got to work updating his stats, somewhat fearful of what she might find. One drop of blood and a minute of divine powers later, her suspicions were confirmed, with a few questions raised.

"Seriously, this was supposed to be your day off Bell." Hestia sighed as she imprinted the information onto a paper.

"Did I actually get magic!" He asked eagerly practically jumping into a sitting position.

"Yes." She said, shaking out the paper to let it dry before handing it over.

"This is great!" Bell said, bordering on squealing like a school girl, as he grabbed it and read what he had. "Summon?"

"I'll admit I don't know what it means either." Hestia said while massaging her temple. "Maybe it calls forth some sort of ally or something. What I do know is that, for some reason, you can already use this spell by just calling out the technique, no ritualistic chants or anything. It takes time, practice, and knowledge for most mages to get to that level of casting for each spell, and even then, the results can differ."

'No doubt thanks to that stupid skill of his and his feelings for that Aiz Whatchamacallit.' Hestia brooded, only to have her thoughts interrupted.

"I can't wait to try this out!"

"Well I order you to wait!" She proclaims pointing a finger right in his face. "It's already late and it's better for you to experiment with a new technique when you can have someone watching your back or another adventurer in the area. There's no telling what could happen if you misuse this skill."

"B-b-but-"

"I said you're not going now and that's final!"

**A few hours later**

When will gods learn, humans just love to break rules and promises. Especially overly eager children who think they know better than adults and have a new toy they want to play with. Sure, the dungeon is dangerous at all times of day, but Bell reasoned that he would be safe enough so long as he stuck to the first floor. Since the night was still young, there could not have been that much time between the last adventurer leaving so the dungeon could not have replenished the monster population to the point of being threatening. At least that's what he told himself as he snuck out and disobeyed direct orders and entered the tower, which was surprisingly easy.

As he stepped into the dungeon's first floor, Bell took a deep breath. Now that he was actually here, all that self-motivational talk was starting to lose effect as the dark ambience surrounded him. Every single time he wondered if other adventurers felt that sense of foreboding, as if something were watching their every move. The sensation passed, however, as he soon came face to face with his first test subject, a giant ant.

"All right." Bell grinned. "Let's see what this can do!" He held out his hand and took a deep breath before calling out the name of his spell with the full power of his voice.

"Summon!"

For a moment nothing happened…and then another moment of nothing happening, and another.

"Summon!" Bell called out again, thinking that maybe he did something wrong on accident the first time.

Once again, nothing happened, except for the fact that the giant ant now noticed him and was turning towards him. The insect clicked its mandibles, the sight and sound reminding Bell of the way some people lick their lips before eating a delicious meal. Sweat dropped down his face as he called out the spell again, panic entering his voice, but it only spurred the monster into charging forward. It did not stop and nothing still happened as Bell called out "Summon" over and over, getting more desperate each time. It wasn't long before it was right on top of him, literally as it jumped at him.

"SUMMON!" Bell cried out one final time as he shut his eyes in anticipation for the pain to come, wishing for anyone to save him. There was a flash of light below his feet, and right when the ant was in front of him, a sharp pillar of ice burst out of the ground piercing its skull and pinning it to the ceiling. The sounds of flesh being ripped and breaking rock and shell prompting the young adventurer to open his eyes. Seeing the monster that was about to have him for a midnight snake crushed into the ceiling, quickly dissolving into black ash and dust made his jaw drop. His attention was immediately redirected to the ice that saved him, only tho panic as it started to crack. His fears were uncalled for, however four out of the ice emerged a girl, no. A woman.

A beautiful woman with light blue skin that reminded him of aquamarine gems yet was much more smoot and shiny, her dress a slight shade darker accentuating it and her modest chest with the exception of the fur linings that were as white and soft as snow. Honestly, he had a hard time telling if she was even wearing stockings or arm sleeves. Her hair was wavy like the slope of a snow-covered mountain that went all the way to her hip, drawing attention to her heart shaped rump. That and the shards of ice that seemed to sprout from her head where her ears should be. And did the temperature actually drop just now?

When the mysterious woman turned to him smiling a bright smile that showed off bright white teeth, Bell could not help but blush. His face only became redder as she spoke, her voice like the footfalls in snow.

"Tell me, are you my master?" To this question, Bell had only one thing to say.

"Huh?" to which the mysterious woman smiled and giggled a bit.

"I'm just doing a bit." She said, a teasing tone in her voice. "After all, first impressions are verrry important." She added, leaning in a bit as she played with her "r's". "Which is why I waited until the last minute to answer your call."

"Wait," Bell interjected, shaking his head a bit. "You mean…you came to me because of the spell?"

"Exactly."

"But why didn't you come when I first used it!"

"I just said that first impressions are important." She retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"But-" Bell's words were cut off by a cold finger placed directly on his lips., keeping them shut with the temperature itself.

"You seem to be misunderstanding something here." The blue ice woman said with the exact same smile and voice, yet everything was getting a bit colder with the moisture in the air actually condensing. "We have no obligation to answer your call just because you said the magic word. It is up to use to decide who lends a hand or if we even want to help out in the first place." She tilted her head a bit, her expression remaining the same despite the fact that a layer of ice was forming on the walls. "Be grateful I was your first summoning. I know a few girls who are much less forgiving than I am. Understand?"

Bell could only nod his head and squeak as the fear and cold kept his mouth from opening.

"Good." She grinned pulling her finger away and stepping back a bit, the room starting to become normal. "I believe some introductions are in order then." She said with a curtsey.

"I am Rosty, though I suppose you are more familiar with my male cousins the Jack Frosts." Rosty raised her head. "I look forward to slaying our enemies together in the future."

**Okay.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_ / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won't let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Important AN

**Hello.**

**Welcome to the second commissioned chapter of this surprisingly well-liked story! Just to clarify each chapter counts as a separate monthly commission.**

**Thanks once again to SHE Super Heroine Encyclopedia for commissioning this work.**

**On that note, they want lemons and limes in the future, so I'm making Bell 18 years old.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I have changed stuff on my ! The Tier 4 commission level is now $10 bucks and I will write and publish when I can. At the same time, all patrons get exclusive access to an Excel Spreadsheet whre I have my OC characaters! Patrons can not only take a look at all the characers I have in mind, but they can also add in their own characters. Once their character is complete, I will figure out a way to incorporate it into the story. All patron created characters are guaranteed to appear!**

**Danmachi is the property of Fujino Omori.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Different POV narration_

**Spells and chants**

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Queens**

There were many times Bell found himself wondering what he got himself into. A few from back in his farming days when his gramps would go on some strange drunken ramble and Bell had to drag him to bed, that time Hestia crawled into his bed after he became her familia, learning the rules about going into dungeons, being chased by a minitour and a silverback. Whenever the world seemed to make less and less sense, and right now was definitely one of those times. After all, while he had heard of legendary heroes being able to do impossible feats, but they were at least humans and had the blessing of gods. This was obviously not something that should be happening! Girls don't just pop out of the ground with ice in their body, throwing it around and killing monsters with ease and a smile on her face. Worse part was, he was responsible for this…this…this thing!

"I would recommend you not refer to me as a 'thing'." She said all of a sudden, her tone and expression cross. She punctuated her sentence with a stomp to the floor, sending a row of ice spikes shooting out of the ground into a squad of goblins that had appeared, piercing their guts and ripping them apart with ease.

"Wait," Bell asked with sweat forming on his brow. "Can you-"

"Read your mind? Yes, yes I can." Rosty replied nonchalantly as she waved her hand, flash freezing one of the tunnel walls causing the ants and other beasties that were inside to die quick yet painful deaths.

_One of the nifty little traits about this spell. _Bell suddenly heard her voice in his head, making him jump, looking around to see if she was actually speaking from elsewhere, making the ice woman smirk as she froze the floor of a downward sloping passage turning it into a slide.

"I'd be careful with my thoughts if I were you." She said, spinning on her toes, which were actually bare now that he noticed, to face him with a leer on her face. "I know a few who won't be so polite about reading your thoughts, especially if you have negative thoughts of them. We women are prideful enough as is."

With that she took a half step back and slid down her self-made slide with ease. After a moment, Bell realized he was being left behind and tried to follow. Of course, he forgot that the floor was ice, his leather boot slipping with his first step causing him to spin in the air, land upside down on his back before finally sliding down. He arrived, literally head first, into a circular chamber several exits and entrances.

Opening his eyes, he looked up and nearly freaked out to see them surrounded by even more ants, some of them twice the size of normal ones! Flipping off his back he hurriedly looked for Rosty to find her, pirouetting? He had no idea why she was dancing, but it was certainly captivating. That seemed to apply to the monsters as well who did not even try to attack, just watched the spectacle. Which is why all of them missed the spears of ice forming in the air above them until she stopped spinning, held up her hand, and brought it and the spears down on everyone. Bell was lucky enough the only get some of his hair cut off.

"Impressed?" She asked as the turned to face him, not even hiding the amusement in her voice. She crouched to look him in the eye, or at least not have to look down so much. "I do hope this little…demonstration was a good display of the benefits from your skill, one that's certainly worth the price."

"Price?" Bell managed to croak out, his voice not quite working yet. "I'm paying something for this."

"Obviously." Rosty scoffed. "Nothing in this world is free or easy. Surely even a naïve littler dreamer like you is aware of that basic rule of reality."

"I'll have you know I am a full-blown man!" He retorted, his voice gaining strength before cracking right at the very end, making him blush in embarrassment and Rosty smirk in amusement. All of a sudden, she straightened up her back and bit, a curious expression on her face as she swung her head from side to side, before finally stopping at an entryway that seemed to go downward. She seemed to stare at it for a while, before the corners of her lips turned upwards into a smirk.

"Well if you are half the man you claim to be," she spoke up turning back to Bell, and lowering her head again, "you shouldn't be troubled when I do this." She grinned before blowing him a kiss.

Now, just a normal level one would be enough to make Bell pass out. However, this was a magically infused kiss making his body freeze up upon hitting the ground. Not enough for his skin to turn blue or any ice to form, but enough that he would be unresponsive for a while unless extra body heat was used.

"You'll thank me later." Rosty chuckled before disappearing in a swirl of snow and ice that had completely dissipated by the time two female adventurers reached the top of the stairs.

The normal course of events would be as follows. Riveria and Aiz, who was still wearing torn clothes, would enter the chamber and see the passed-out Bell. Riveria would diagnosis it as a case of mana exhaustion and Aiz would stay to keep an eye on him while giving him a lap pillow.

Of course, with his body temperature being lower than normal, she thought she had to do more.

Which is why when Bell came to, he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace with his face pressed against Aiz's pert breasts whose softness could be felt even through her armor. Clearly, she thought to warm him up with her own body heat. Not that any of it registered in his head. The only thing that did register was the instinct to gawk like a fish out of water and then jump and run out of there, all while screaming like a little girl.

While he kept quiet about that last part, locking it away so deep in his memory it would take a level 10 adventurer just to find it, there was no hiding the fact that he disobeyed a direct order from his literal goddess.

Which is why he was currently sitting on the floor on his knees, being berated by Hestia, after having received several slaps courtesy of rolled up newspapers and fans that she got out of nowhere.

"After all the love and care I put into helping you get stronger, this is the thanks I get!" she practically yelled through tears of anger making Bell grateful that their abandoned church was, well, abandoned. Sure, the neighborhood was rundown and the building not exactly up to code, but at least there weren't any neighbors who would be disturbed by all this ruckus. Plus, it wasn't the first time Hestia got super emotional or spazzy, it wasn't even the tenth. Dealing with noise complaints on a regular basis would be very troubling and probably expensive. So, crumbling abandoned home it is.

"I come home to find you passed out, and go through the trouble of taking care of you, even updating your status so you can actually use the magic you somehow learned!" She cried out with a few more slaps. "And all I asked was that you wait patiently for a few hours before going into the dungeon to try it out, when its safer!" A few more slaps with extra force. "But could you even do that? NO!" this time the slaps hit his arms as he tried to defend himself, making Bell fear he would not be able to adventure properly. "You had to pretend to be some great hero who can use a newly learned skill or weapon instantly! That's how most of them died! Do you think Hercules recklessly tried every new thing he heard about? No! Because he still had enough brains to know that it's more important to master your skills instead of using the coolest thing in the toybox!"

This continued for a while, finally coming to an end once the goddess had run out of breath, which was saying a lot considering her body size. That was when Bell chose to finally speak up.

"Technically I wasn't alone." He said, his voice coming out as a half squeak. Seeing the look of anger reform on her face, he quickly added, "The spell summoned an ice lady to fight for me!"

"Ice Lady?" Hestia asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Bell replied, sighing in relief at not being beaten again. "she could summon and control ice with ease. Heck she was practically dancing to it."

While Bell was excited by the possibilities of this spell, Hestia was contemplating this information.

'There should not be any spell that can summon other adventurers on call. Even if there were, there's no way any of them have this level of ice magic without making a name for themselves. Unless they were…'

"Show me the book Bell." Hestia ordered.

"What?" Bell asked, less out of confusion regarding what she said and more that her tone of voice was authoritative and demanding respect, a stark difference from her normal behavior.

"The book you read that taught you magic." She repeated herself, urgency entering her voice. "Show it to me!"

"Ok ok!" Bell replied practically jumping to it. It didn't take long for him to find and hand it over since they barely had any books in the first place.

Examining the cover, Hestia found no hints, just blank brown leather. Dread forming in her gut, she opened it to find nothing but blank pages.

"This is a freaking grimoire." She groaned.

"What's that mean?" Bell asks stupidly.

"It means it's a special one-time only, instant teach spell book!" She yelled using the tome itself to smack him across the head. "Now we don't' even know what the pages read or who it might have belonged to! And even if we did, returning it to them would be pointless cause this is now useless! We might as well use it as tinder for the fireplace!"

"But I promised to return it!" Bell squeaked in panic, grabbing the book himself hoping his goddess was wrong only to see the same thing.

While he was freaking out and mumbling about the possibility of making reparations for what was undoubtedly a valuable item, Hestia was contemplating other matters.

'How could there be a grimoire that would let the caster summon an elemental? They haven't been seen in centuries, not even we gods know where they are much less how to contact them. And of all people to grab that tome it had to be Bell. If I didn't know better, I'd think someone was doing this on purpose.'

Oh, if only she knew.

Later that day…

With much reluctance Bell made his way back to the Hostess of Fertility, handed the book over to Mama Mia, and bowed in near tearful apology.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried out as he faced the floor, the weight of his guilt multiplying with each flip of the page his ears picked up as Mia checked the goods herself. "I only meant to borrow it but instead I've ruined it!" Since it had been left in the pub, the owner would have every reason to get angry at the owner and staff for ruining their item and Bell did not want to see his favorite place get into trouble because of him.

"Oh Bell," Syr Flova, a bluish-gray haired waitress, sighed. "To think you would do something so mean."

'Weren't you the one who suggested I take it?' He thought to himself as he turned to face her. Strange thing was, looking at her now, he started to see her as more of a woman. Yeah, he always knew she was female, but now…

That train of thought was interrupted and by book slamming shut and being thrown to the side.

"Don't worry about it." Mama Mia said with a half shrug. "If they come to claim it, we'll just that we found it like this. Though I doubt they will." She added with a snort. "If they knew it was actually that valuable, they wouldn't have left it behind in the first place, accident or not."

"Still…"

"Mama's word is rule here." Syr giggled, getting the white-haired adventurer's attention again. He really could not figure out why looking at her seemed different this time. It was as if he was rediscovering women. "Shouldn't you get going instead of worrying about something like this?"

That question brought him out of his daze and realizing he had a job to do. Hestia was mad enough as is, he still had to make money for the both of them.

Lucky for Bell, his supporter Lilly the short chienthrope with chestnut colored hair did not mind waiting for him and he wasn't that late since he ran at full speed. He did take time to catch his breath and drink some water while at the same time the two made plans for the day. At his request, Syr had made two lunch boxes, they planned out their lunch break for halfway through the day provided they found a good enough spot. That meant large enough for them to maneuver but thin enough so that if any enemies do show up, they wouldn't get surrounded. Honestly, making these plans made Bell regret disobeying Hestia even more.

With that, they finally set off into the dungeon of Osario, eager to get rake in another good payday!

They made relatively quick progress at first, going through the first few floors with ease thanks to both their experience so far and Bell's late-night excursion had reduced the numbers early on. Heck, Bell could even see some patches of mud as they passed through the areas he was in last night, no doubt remains of Rosty's magic, though no magic stones were left for the taking unfortunately. Good thing for their wallets there were enough to get at least some profit from the low-level floors. They continued downward facing the usual array of monsters with a few higher-level ones that required Bell to duck in and dealing damage with multiple stabs, weakening them until there was finally a chance for the finishing blow. It could have gone faster if he had used his new spell, but the warning that the summons might not answer or even listen to him kept him from doing so. All in all, it was going pretty well. So caught up in their victories, neither of them noticed their shadows getting a bit…thicker.

After hours of adventuring and monster slaying, their stomachs were starting to rumble on the 10th floor.

"Guess that's our cue for a lunch break." Bell chuckled. "Good thing we found this alcove." He said, pointing to an ideal spot where they could sit and eat with little worry of ambush. Unloading their packs, which was a lot for Lily considering hers was at least three times bigger than their body, they take quick inventory of their supplies and take note of the magic stones they have collected so far.

"It's a bit smaller than before." Lily comments.

"Well I guess it's going to be one of those days." Bell says. "But let's focus on that later." he smiles pulling out the lunchboxes and handing on to Lily with a smile. "Let's just take a moment to enjoy some rest."

Lily is unable to hide her initial hesitation and distrust, her body instinctively shrinking back from the hand out. She collects herself quickly, however, and takes the offered meal with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much." She says through the smile plastered on her teeth, internally chuckling at how the benefits of this scam just kept piling up.

For a while the duo took their time savoring their food, letting each bite linger on their taste buds before finally swallowing. However, that soon changed.

"Lily," Bell spoke up, getting looks from his supporter. "Is it just me, or is it darker all of a sudden." Even though they should still have plenty of light (thanks to the strangeness of the dungeon) the walls were much darker than they remembered. They hadn't been eating that long, had they.

"Something's not right." Lily said throwing in her two cents as she reached for secret magic tool she had, already making plans to abandon Bell to improve the chances of her own survival.

That moment of distraction nearly cost Lily her life.

"Look out!" Bell yelled as blades seemed to just materialize out of the darkness nearly stabbing her right in the back. Lucky for her, Bell's warning triggered her reflexes allowing her to jump to the side, avoiding the sharp projectiles. Neither of them were able to get a look at them as they either vanished into the darkness, which was definitely starting to grow along the walls, or they hit the ground and turned into smoke.

Bell stood at the ready with his Hestia Knife, looking everywhere for some sign of their attacker while Lily moved to stand behind him back to back to make sure they did not get caught by surprise.

All any of them could really see, however, were the shadows closing in and the darkness gaining strength.

**Okay.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_ / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won't let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello.**

**Welcome to the chapter 3 of this commission! Just to clarify each chapter counts as a separate commission.**

**Thanks once again to SHE Super Heroine Encyclopedia for commissioning this work.**

**On that note, they want lemons and limes in the future, so I'm making Bell 18 years old.**

**Danmachi is the property of Fujino Omori.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Different POV narration_

**Spells and chants**

**Chapter 3: Queen Bee**

"This would be a great time for a firebolt." Bell growled out as he tried to grab one of the torches from their packs to light it.

"I don't think this is time for a joke." Lily whined, making sure to keep her cutesy voice despite the urge to go full sarcastic. All the while her eyes were sweeping around, watching the shadows creep closer and closer to them.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Bell said exasperatedly. "Just moaning about what could have been." He finally got out one of the torches and handed it to Lily to light while he kept his knife ready. At the same time, he considered trying out the spell he did have. Problem was, he wasn't even sure what they were facing or if Rosty could even do anything. Assuming Rosty was the one who answered, considering what she said before. Better the woman you know than the one you don't…or something like that.

"Focus Bell." He muttered to himself. Soon after the torch was burning, giving them more light to work with. Unfortunately, it did not eliminate the shadows as they had hoped. It did however reveal the nature of their enemy.

"These must be War Shadows!" Lilly exclaimed upon seeing this.

"War whats?" Bell questioned as they backed further away with him constantly sweeping his head from side to side looking out for attacks.

"War Shadows. Creatures that are mostly shadows. The only time you can even touch them is when they attack." Lilly clarified, making sure to not mention that she once ditched some adventurers to the mercy of a couple of War Shadows, getting a decent profit from it. Though judging from the way they were surrounded it was hard to tell the numbers and retreat was most definitely not an option.

"So, light doesn't hurt them?" Bell asked bewildered, shaking the torch back and forth as if it would somehow push the shadows back. "But all the stories I remember say that light kept the dark from engulfing everything!"

"Pretty sure that was just the moral of a bunch of stories." Lilly groaned. "That or some horror story about the dark."

"Well is there anything we can do besides wait for them to make the first move?" Bell pleaded, his voice having a winy edge to it.

"No." Lilly replied curtly, really holding back from breaking character and retorting to his stupidity.

At that very moment a dark limb that seemed semi-tangible jumped out of the walls with fingers as sharp as any blade. Bale caught sight of the attack and deflected it with his own blade. This left him open to another attack, this one from below at an angle. Bell was unable to react, only saved from injury by Lilly's timely shove. He managed to stay on his feet and see the arms melt back into the shadows from which they came.

"Thanks for the save Lilly." He panted out, his stamina being burned away by the physical task of defending and keeping his eye out as well as the palpable tension that came from being surrounded.

"I'm just glad you're ok Bell-sama." She squeaked, failing to mention that she had intended to push him into the attack instead of out of it.

Their conversation was cut short as another set of limbs and bladed fingertips lunged off the walls and floor towards the duo. This time Bell was able to deflect all the attacks, including the third and fourth ones that aimed at his blind spots.

"I…" he panted. "I don't know how much longer I'll last."

"At this rate they'll have us surrounded, and we still don't know how many there are!" panic was setting in for Lilly, and it was completely real! As far as she could tell there were no openings for her to make a getaway.

"Damn it!" Bell nearly shouted in frustration. "Doesn't look like I have any choice here." He grumbled as he held out his hand.

"Bell, what are you-"

"Summon!"

This time the response was almost immediate, much to Bell's relief. Though that changed to concern once he realized the glow coming out of the floor was not the same ice that brought in Rosty, which probably meant that it was someone else. If it weren't for the fact that he needed his hands free to defend himself, he would have crossed his fingers and started praying to Hestia for a good roll.

The glow changed into a bright gold light that poured out of the floor…and started to spin and do loops around the room? Bell's confusion was lifted as the lights spun closer to him, allowing him to see that they were in fact thousands of tiny balls of light moving so fast and uniformly that it seemed like one moving beam of light. Soon, the beads of light spun around a single spot, forming a sphere of sorts. It seemed to compress before expanding for a second, then exploding releasing so much light that Bell and Lily were almost blinded.

When they regained their vision, they were met by a rather interesting sight. The new arrival was also female like Rosty but seemed older since she was taller and more…curvy. That was where the familiarity ended. Everything else about her was strange and foreign, in a rather exotic and attractive way Bell had to admit. While her face was beautifully structured with nice brown hair, her eyes were insect like. Her arms and legs had a black and yellow stripe pattern that looked less like clothes and more like part of her actual skin. On top of that, she had 4 arms! Not to mention the giant insect wings coming out of her back and the giant bee-like part coming out of her but!

Honestly, Bell had mixed feelings of attraction and fear. On the one hand, she was definitely beautiful and had an air of maturity to her that out shined Hestia's attempts and looking mature, not to mention the exotic nature of her appearance. On the other hand, however, the way she was looking at him and Lilly, which was unnerving as is due to her bug eyes, gave him the impression that she was judging him for some reason. After a moment of uncomfortable scrutiny, during which no War Shadow attacked (most likely due to their own surprise at her sudden appearance), a smile crossed her face.

"Greetings royal candidate." She said in a voice that was…buzz-like? He could hear her clearly, but it was almost as if there was a rough background echo for everything she said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. You may call me Queen." A smirk crossed her face. "I look forward to seeing you prove yourself to me."

Her words were interrupted by shadowy limbs striking out, aiming for the new target, their knives getting close before Bell could even shout a warning. However, his concern was unneeded as all 4 of them were easily caught and trapped in the woman's hands, and two of them came from behind her meaning she did it without even looking.

"Shame it had to be under such circumstances." She sighed, finally acknowledging the situation they were in. "But I suppose it can't be helped." With that she yanked the limbs in front of her face. "I shall make you insolent creatures pay for ruining the moment."

Her expression became one of absolute focus, as she pulled hard on the arms. At first it seemed like nothing was happening, only for the actual bodies of the War-shadows to be pulled out of the ground, removing the unnatural darkness that surrounded the adventurers earlier. Bell was expecting some formless creatures so he was surprised at how sharp they were. It was as if the shadow of some tall elliptical shaped humanoid creature had somehow pulled its own feet away and started walking by itself. The only real difference was that the hands had only three claw-like fingers and the heads were adorned with some sort of three-pronged crest with one of them having larger than the others making it most likely the leader of the group.

"So glad you could finally join us." Queen said sarcastically with a bit of annoyance thrown in. "Now kindly leave and never return. If you refuse, I will make you comply with my decree." The War-shadows responded by raising their free hands, ready to strike. "Very well then." This time, Queen wore a malicious grin accompanying the dark tone of her voice.

Before any of the monsters could even bring their arms down, the insectoid woman lifted them off the ground by several feet and slammed them right back down so hard it was hard to tell if it was the ground cracking or the beasts. She released three of them, grabbed the last one by the shoulders with all 4 of her arms, and started pulling. Even when grunting and exerting herself, Bell had to admit she was stunning. Somehow the sight of her ripping the War-shadow in half, sending black-ish blood flying everywhere before it disintegrated into smoke dropping a magic stone, did not take away from it at all. The two remaining peons seemed to have recovered and changed at her from opposite sides. Without even turning her head, she pierced their body with two hands each. Then, something started travelling down her arms, into their bodies, quickly filling them, making them bulge out everywhere before exploding everywhere. In the middle of the blood and smoke Bell realized that it was swarms of bees the kill them from the inside out. However, the leader was still left, but he was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, it sprung out from behind Queen, both hands ready to rip her apart. Apparently, it failed to realize that she had a huge stinger, so all it got for its effort was a giant hole in its chest before finally vanishing, leaving nothing both a magic stone slightly larger than the others.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Bell and Lilly were just so dumbstruck by what happened they could not produce any sound from their mouth. As for Queen, she just stood there as if she was waiting for something be it another ambush or for some sort of response from her summoner and his companion. After nearly 5 minutes, she could not wait anymore.

"I take it you were impressed with that minor display?" She asked, her expression one of amusement. "I do apologize for not demonstrating my true power, but these creatures were so weak that disposing of them proved no challenge even when holding back."

"Um," Bell practically squeaked out. "If you say so." He tried to hide his own embarrassment at the fact that he could not do anything himself, yet this was a walk in the park to her! Was it just him, or were all women in his life stronger than him! There was already Aiz and Ryuu, who could scare the crap out of a man with words alone, the owner of the Hostess of Fertility was a huge woman who could probably snap him like a twig, and even though she had no powers Hestia was still a goddess so technically her true power was bound to surpass his. On top of that, it seems all the summons would be women with exotic body types and crazy magic! How was he supposed to get a girlfriend if he's always the damsel in distress!

All of these thoughts running through his head, combined with the stress of the entire ambush itself, drove his mind crazy, meant only one thing. Bell falling to the ground face first, the pain of the impact itself keeping him conscious.

"This day has been long enough as is." He groaned out. "would it be wrong to hope that nothing else happens today?"

"As long as you keep me by your side," Queen answered in her buzzing voice, a smirk on her face, "You need not worry about danger."

"What the hell!" Lilly shouted, getting both of their attention and making Bell realize she was no longer next to him. In fact, before he had fallen over, she had already moved towards the magic stones left behind by the War Shadows, a certain glint in her eyes. That was extinguished the moment she picked up the spoils only to find them...lacking.

"These are at least half the size they should be!" She yelled, her ears and tail popping up in agitation. She held out the one in her hand as an example. "These things are no bigger than the ones you'd get from a monster on the first or second floor. These are Floor 6 monsters. They should drop a much bigger stone!" Just when Lilly thought she had gotten a good haul this happened!

"Maybe these guys were weak?" Bell suggested, though the very idea that he needed help with the weaker individuals of this species made him apprehensive for the older and stronger ones while also increasing his self-loathing over still needing help in that scenario.

"Oh, that's just what's left after deducting my summoning fee." Queen interjected calmly, looking almost bored.

"Your fee?" Bell questioned, not liking the sound of that.

"It requires mana to keep me here of course." Queen scoffed. "None of us can stay here without it nor would we be willing to."

"What does that have to do with the stones?!" Lilly almost growled.

"Any monster we kill, we take half their magical energy. So obviously the stones they drop would be smaller." She replied.

"Isn't there another way to pay the mana cost?" Bell asked nervously, seeing the look on Lilly's face and wanting to avoid needless argument.

"I suppose you could use your own mana." Queen answered, one of her hands propping her chin up in thought.

"Then-"

"However," Queen cut him off. "With your current capacity, one of us would last only 3 minutes, assuming a small fight. If we have to exert our true power then maybe 1." Bell's face fell back to the ground. "Even if you were to increase your mana reserves, through training and diligence, you would not be able to keep us here for long." She let out what sounded like a sigh. "In the end, you'd only be able to have our services for a short while then pass out due to mana exhaustion." She turned her head to the side and added, under her breath, "I suppose I can't be too picky with the candidate for my king."

Hearing the negatives of the alternative method and the outright dismissal of being able to use it caused Bell to face plant into the ground again.

Lilly on the other hand...

"What makes you think we'll need you again!" She shouted, her cheeks red with frustration and anger.

"Is that anyway to speak to the one who saved your life?"

"We would have been fine! And we would have gotten a bigger profit!"

"I'll be sure to leave that on the tombstone over your empty grave."

The two glared at each other with such intensity that Bell was worried they'd start a fire. He knew he needed to jump in and stop this quickly.

"All that matters right now is that she saved us." Bell said, pulling himself to his feet. "Sure, we didn't get as much as you'd expect, but we got something instead of dying or losing all our stuff."

Lilly was forced to concede the point. However, ...

"Can you at least send her back now that the danger has passed?" she asked in a growl.

"Actually..." Bell said nervously. "I think we should keep her around for a while." In response to the look of shock and betrayal on her face he quickly started explaining himself. "We're still exhausted and we've got more ground to cover. With her around there'll actually be two of us fighting," the inadvertent reminder of Lilly's position as a supporter made her flinch, something that was noticed by Queen and not Bell, "and we'll be able to kill more monsters, and even go into the more difficult areas of these floors. Overall, we should get a bigger profit." Lilly seemed to be considering it, but wasn't totally convinced. So, Bell came up with another idea. "I could save the spell for some of the lower floors. No need to get help for the first few."

"Well..." Lilly hesitated, reexamining Queen and considering the battle prowess she displayed earlier. And she could supposedly do even better. Plus, it seemed the cost came out of monsters she killed with her own hands so...

"Fine." She sighed. "She can stick around and you can use that spell again." Then she mumbled under her breath. "This better be worth it."

"That's great." Bell sighed in relief. He turned to Queen and smiled. "I hope you don't mind accompanying us for the rest of the day."

"Not at all." She smiled. "I relish the opportunity to evaluate you up close." She licked her lips. "And personal."

"O-ok then." Bell stuttered in embarrassment. "Let's get out stuff and make sure everything is in order before we head out." With that he headed back towards their campsite, leaving the two females alone.

Lilly eyed the 4-armed insectoid woman a bit longer before letting out a huff and started following Bell. However, Queen whispered as she passed her.

"How long do you think you can continue this charade?"

Lilly spun on the spot, eyes wide and hands on her hidden knife, ready to attack. Yet she was unable to do so. Queen just stared at her with those compound eyes, a small smirk on her face. She wouldn't say anything. Lilly could not explain how she knew this, she just did. Regardless of what ever happened, this woman had no real need to interfere, for now.

Slowly putting her hands away, she went back towards the campsite, her steps a bit rushed.

She needed to act quickly before things got out of hand.

**Okay.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_ / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won't let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello.**

**Welcome to the chapter 4 of this commission! Just to clarify each chapter counts as a separate commission.**

**Also, this is where I announce/remind everyone of my new writing schedule. Rather than trying to do all my commission chapters then doing my own work, I'll alternate. It will be something like this.**

**Commission A**

**Poll Winner**

**Commission B**

**Poll Winner**

**Commission A**

**Poll Winner**

**And so on so forth.**

**Thanks once again to SHE Super Heroine Encyclopedia for commissioning this work.**

**On that note, they want lemons and limes in the future, so I'm making Bell 18 years old.**

**Danmachi is the property of Fujino Omori.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Different POV narration_

**Spells and chants**

**Chapter 4: Things Get Interesting**

_Lucifer was not one to smile. Expressing happiness was beneath the prince of pride. If he were to express any sort of positive emotion, it would be satisfaction and smugness born from one of his plans working out. The only way one could see this expressed would be the slight curl of the corner of his lips, the closest he would ever get to a smirk._

_That was the look on his face at this very moment._

_The plan was moving faster than he anticipated. The boy Bell had actually summoned two different monster-girls in less than 24 hours. With each use of the summoning spell, Bell would rely more and more on his denizens for power. And each use would be further temptation of their otherworldly flesh to the boy, humans always coveted and feared what was foreign to them. Not to mention the reactions brought forth by the ripples the was form from his actions. Deities and mortals alike would take notice of his subjects. Some would speculate while the more foolish ones would try to grab Bell and his power no matter the method of doing so._

_Just as he predicted._

_Lucifer knew the pagan gods well, and their weaknesses and how to exploit them. Had it not been for their direct descent to the mortal realm, they would have lost followers long ago. But now, with the enticing bait in the form of the white-haired boy, Lucifer would have an even sweeter prize._

_Oh, how Lucifer could not wait to add to his collection, all without actually lifting a finger!_

Speaking of Bell…

When Lily came and formed a party with him, their daily profits were greatly multiplied, even after splitting it 50:50 between the two of them. All she really did was collect was collect all the magic stones that Bell could not either due to time, busy fighting, or not having enough room in his bags. By comparison, the increase brought about by Queen's improvement was nearly three times that amount! Just the sight of all those cold hard coins nearly made Lily drool, an urge that got harder to resist when she remembered that Queen did not need any of it, meaning it would still be split 2 way! And she had no choice but to admit that without the 4-armed woman this would not have been possible due to her more combat-oriented skill set.

Not only was she quite strong, the extra arms meant she could fight off and rip apart more monsters. On top of that, she expanded their area of operation by a lot! Turns out those ball of light she used earlier on the War Shadows were actually bees that she could control and communicate with little limitation. With them, Queen was able to scout ahead with ease, find the different hiding spots of monsters lying in ambush, and cover their backs just in case. They had entire rooms and areas mapped out before stepping one foot in, making their harvest much more efficient. Though they never got an explanation on why the bees were glowing.

Of course, the wide area that they worked with meant they had to walk around a lot more, and Lily had to work extra to collect all the magic stones, practically wincing each time she recognized the ones that were half the size of others due to being killed by Queen herself. Plus, she was sure that the older woman was intentionally spacing out her kills and avoiding picking them up herself just to make her work harder.

As if she wasn't already on edge from the woman's truthful accusation. Every time she looked over, she was looking back with those big bug-like eyes locked on her and a grin on her lips. Every single time, perfectly synced with her own head turn! As if she was always watching her! Though considering those tiny bees she had under her control maybe she did. Whatever the case, Lilly was forced to triple check all her actions, both to figure out how her plans were read and, hopefully, cement the image of a truly loyal party member into Bell's mind. With any luck, he'd trust her so much that in the event that Queen spilled the beans he would still believe her, not taking the words of some strange woman he just met seriously over a loyal party member. It helped that Queen admitted to needing mana from Bell and her kills. Plus, there was still so much not known about her, not even her species! There was no way Bell would trust her so easily.

Of course, Lilly conveniently forgot that it was Bell's naivety that allowed her to get his trust and the fact that she was currently disguised as a beast-kin making her a double hypocrite. Not that she would care either way.

While thoughts of betrayal and deceit ran through the little one's mind, the oblivious white-haired boy was eagerly dividing the profits between the two of them. As far as Bell was concerned, there was absolutely nothing to worry about. If anything, this was cause for celebration! Bigger haul with the same percentage cut meant he got more profits to take him to Lady Hestia. Maybe they could even renovate their home a bit. Sure, it would be expensive but at this rate they might make enough to afford something like that with plenty to spare! He might even be able to get extra armor!

As for the new member of their party, her attention was elsewhere. The monetary concerns and schemes are her mortal companions meant little to her. Instead, her head was turned back towards the tower that held the dungeon entrance and many high-quality stores. However, none of those were the target of Queen's gaze. Rather, it was something that very few could see, and even fewer could see as detailed as she did.

Up at the very top of the tower was a floor owned by and reserved for only one group of people. The Familia of Freya. Without a doubt the most powerful familia in the entire city, the only one with a Level 10 adventurer. It was only natural that they resided in the most coveted places in Orario. Of course, having such renown and possessions would generate gossip among those too scared to face or even say anything to the Familia members themselves, much less their goddess. Such rumors often focused on the fact that Freya was known as one of the more promiscuous goddesses, claiming that she only got such rewards because she slept with all the other potential buyers to get them to change their minds. Some even claimed she was an outright succubus draining the life force of all males, even taking from actual gods themselves! Freya herself did nothing to squash such slander. She did not really care and as far as she was concerned, she was far above such petty insults, literally and figuratively.

At this moment, all that really mattered was that Queen could see the top of the tower, the viewing window, and the outline of Freya herself looking over it all. She knew the goddess was watching Bell, so her presence would raise questions. Eventually she would get her answer, and he would not like it. After all, gods and goddesses were very petty whenever things did not go as they planned. However, unlike the old days, Freya could not simply rain down punishment. She would first have to put in actual work to figure out what went wrong and how to act now. So, Queen decided that there was only one appropriate action to take at that very moment. She raised her and, and waved to Freya.

As if they were equals.

Not only would let her know that her plans had been taken over, but it would also trigger her pride. Not that Queen really cared.

After all, while royalty maybe nothing to a god…

What is a god to a nonbeliever? Much less a resident of the Underworld.

"Well," Lilly said, eagerly grabbing her cut, "I'll get going. See you tomorrow Bell-sama!" She called out while scurrying away, Queen following her with her eyes. Once the smaller girl was out of sight, she turned to her summoner who was counting the money he made for the 4th time.

"You seem quite fond of that girl." She commented with a smirk on her face.

"Well she is the first party member I've ever worked with." Bell smiled as he pocketed each coin 2 at a time. "If it wasn't for her, I would not have as much confidence as I do right now."

"Hooowww niiccce." Queen smiled, drawing out each word, waiting for him to be on his last few coins before continuing. "I suppose that will make her betrayal all the more heartbreaking."

"Her what now?" Bell replied dumbly, dropping his coins into his bag.

"That girl intends to betray you." Queen replied with a-matter-of-fact tone. "The entire time you were in danger, she was considering ways to maximize her own chances of escaping with as much loot as possible." She scratched her chin with one of her lower arms while one of her upper arms made some movements that showed exasperation. "Though I don't know what exactly she could have done in that situation."

"You're joking right?"

"I'm quite serious." Queen nodded her head. "No matter what she did, she'd end up dead either from the War Shadows themselves or some other monster."

"I meant the part about her betraying me!" Bell cried out, disbelief and exasperation in his voice and expression.

"Oh that." She said, slapping her upper right fist in her lower left palm. "She's using you to gain money. And she plans to leave you to die once she's decided she's gotten everything she can out of you."

There was a moment of silence, with Bell just staring at Queen while the woman herself just kept her posture, her expression remaining the same.

"What makes you so sure?" Bell asked, his voice softer than usual.

"Call it intuition." Queen shrugged. "As a leader, especially royalty, it is important to keep an eye out for those who threaten your rule be they from outside or within your own faction."

"That's no reason to suspect Lilly! She's been nothing but helpful ever since we met, even if it wasn't too long ago!"

"Interesting." Queen narrowed her compound eyes, the corners of her lips moving up to form a smirk. "Are you questioning my judgement?" the way she spoke that question sent a wave of terror through Bell's body, as if he was suddenly being scrutinized from every single direction. Swallowing his spit, he managed to speak up.

"Let's wait and see what happens next." He said shakily. "She hasn't done anything that calls for suspicion, but it doesn't hurt to be on guard."

"Hmmmm." Queen hummed. "I suppose that's a fair method of moving forward." He added, the smirk still on her face. "Seem you have some potential after all."

"Potential for what exactly?"

"You'll see." Queen grinned, before stepping back a bit and giving another bow. "With that said, I shall take my leave of you, dear summoner."

"I thought you wanted to see more of the town." Says confusedly.

"I have accomplished my objective for the day." She replied with a grin. "Perhaps next time you can escort me around this hive."

"Not sure that comparison works." Bell mumbled as Queen stood up from her bow. A magic circle formed under her in seconds, followed by a glow of light. Then came a flash of light and she was gone. Bell was surprised that no one was reacted to it, or her appearance in general! In the end, he chalked it up to it being the end of the day and everyone had better things to do and homes to get to.

Speaking of which…

"Hestia's not going to like this."

_A few hours later…_

Turns out, Hestia really did not like what she heard.

"You used that spell again! It hasn't even been a day and you had to use a spell you barely understand!" Screeched the petite goddess as she wacked her fists into Bell's back. "And you got a different woman! One who claims to be freaking royalty! Are you trying to replace me! Am I not divine enough for you!"

'Hard to tell what about your behavior is godly.' Bell though tot himself. In fact, he couldn't help but wonder if other familias had to go through this sort of thing with their own divine parents. When his back started actually hurting (which actually took a while) he stepped away from Hestia.

"It all worked out." He said, smiling in hopes that it would reassure her. "Not only do I understand more about the spell, but we made a lot more money!" He shook the bag of gold in front of her face, hoping it would placate the goddess.

Unfortunately, it only half worked.

Hestia was distracted for a moment, but quickly shook her head to regain focus.

"Well you aren't using that spell again until you show it to me!"

"Seriously!"

"You can go ahead and do it now, or don't. But if you disobey me again you will regret it!" She raised her arms over her head dramatically. "I will not hesitate to smite you with my heavenly rage!"

Bell was tempted to retort by pointing out that not only had Hestia left her divine powers back in Heaven, but she was the goddess of the Hearth. What was she going to do, drop a house on him? It would at least be better than the rundown church they were currently in.

Instead of saying anything, he just sighed and moved so that he was standing at the top of the raised platform with the altar and aimed his hand at pews. If he had to do it, it would at least be in a spot where the least amount of damage would be done.

"Summon!"

This time, the result was not instantaneous, giving Bell flashbacks to last night.

"I'm waiting." Hestia said tersely, her face stuck in a pouty expression.

"They can be a bit temperamental." Bell replied before holding out his hand again.

"Summon!"

This time there was an actual reaction! The circle and light that came out of the ground was a different color from the last two times, a sort of bubblegum pink. Same with the smoke…

"Why is there colored smoke?" Hestia asked, her eyebrow raised in doubt.

"I honestly have no idea." Bell shrugged. That was when a figure appeared in the middle. And they seemed to be, wriggling? It was hard to tell due to the smoke and the silhouette itself being somewhat formless. "I think that's them?"

"Well in that case," Hestia started, before turning to the new arrival and addressing them directly. "I demand you tell me who you are before I come down there and make you!"

"Sounds like fun!" Came a peppy voice. Within seconds the mysterious smoke disappeared, revealing a strange blob of flesh in the middle of it all. Actually, they were tentacles wrapped to form a perfect sphere. "But I've got a much better idea!" The tentacles came down, all the same time, revealing the person underneath. "The name is Kura the Kraken," she called out (once again it was a she) raising a hand into the air, "so let's get crackin'!"

Bell wasn't sure what to think about this one, other than how different she was from Rosty and Queen.

For one thing, the only reason he could determine her gender was because of her top half. Everything below the waist was tentacles, the same tentacles she used for her entrance, her miniskirt looking like a barrier between the two halves. As for the top half, it was as attention grabbed as her bottom. Seriously, a shirt that definitely small on her exposing plenty of skin with "88" written in such a way that he had to actually look at her breasts! Not to mention the strange hat she wore at an angle, exposing what looked like giant eyes on the sides of her head. Overall, she was definitely going to catch attention no matter what else might be happening.

"And what do you mean by that?" Hestia growled at the new girl.

"I'm talking about getting the man into shape!" Kura cried out, eagerly pointing at Bell.

"Me?!" He jumped back. "What are you talking about?"

"Come one little guy." The squid girl laughed. "You've got to know you're on the scrawny side and that your mana bool isn't the largest. How do you expect us to help out with a strong monster when you can barely keep us out without passing out?"

"You're still here." Bell retorted while fighting down embarrassment and feelings of inadequacy.

"Cause I'm not doing anything, duh."

"She's got a point Bell." Hestia interjected, her teeth practically fused together from how she gritted them. "Having all the cheats in the world won't help if you don't actually get better yourself." Her words sent another metaphorical arrow into his insecure heart.

"Fine." He submitted. "I guess I could use some training." Of course, he started fantasizing about training with Aiz instead of his current partner or any of the girls he'd summoned so far.

"Great!" Kura cheered. "We need to work fast, so lets speed of the stretching part."

"What's that supposed to meeaaaan!" Bells began only to end up screaming as her tentacles shot forward and grabbed his arms and legs, pulling his right up to her, much to Hestia's shock.

"It means," Kura licked her lips. "I'm going to wring out all the knots in your body so that your as loose as can be and ready for action."

**Okay.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_ / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won't let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
